Alysa's Variety Story
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Based on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show. Tribute to Toadstool89 & Heroine of the Valley. Features Double Dragon cartoon, Sailor Moon, (DIC English Dub) Ronin Warriors, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, and Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm cartoon. Rated T for safety and due to slight language.
1. Prologue: Deal Struck

**Alysa's Variety Story**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Hi everyone. The Good News? Got a working Fan-Fiction app for my new Galaxy Note 5 phone. Bad News? The app name is the same as the website, and now I can't respond to Personal Messages through my phone anymore. I have to figure out how to fix that, or I have to use my laptop to connect to the website and reply to Personal Messages.**

 **"Convenient" app is not so convenient!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this.**

 **Ronin Warriors belongs to Nagoya TV**

 **Double Dragon belongs to Technos, Japan and Tradewest**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation**

 **Sadly, I don't remember who Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm cartoon belongs to, but I guarantee NOT me!**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Toadstool89: Your story about your Truth or Dare Show was amazing. But as I'm not a fan of Truth or Dare, don't watch talk shows or American Ninja Warrior, and just couldn't figure out what to do my story about, I guess I'll just have to use various elements. Hence, a Variety Story!**

 **Heroine of the Valley: Your stories: "GameGirl's SM Experience", "GameGirl's Ronin Experience", and I thought you did one where you returned to the Ronin Warriors' universe, but didn't find it. But I LOVE those! I hope to do my own version of each sometime soon.**

 **I also notice you do a lot of Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors Crossovers. Are those your two favorite anime or something? What would you say if I said that aside from Double Dragon, those are MY Favorite Saturday Morning Cartoons as well? Because... they are! I think I saved every last Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Crossover between the two to my app's library for crying out loud!**

 **Good News for all my beloved readers: I might be way late, but I finally figured out how to name chapters in my stories! There's this "Chapter Name" box on the website, right? Well, I finally found it when I posted chapter 3 of "Alysa's Experience: Story 1: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal".**

 **In this, there's a slight mention of reality; I hope to start a doll-making home business. Just read this Prologue.**

 **Any and all parts where a speaker speaks, but their name isn't mentioned, is me on the phone with the TV executives.**

 _Prologue: The Deal is Struck_

 ***Phone Gibberish***

"Yes, that's right."

 ***Phone Gibberish***

"That old crutch? He couldn't hold together a Lego set with superglue!"

 ***Phone Gibberish***

"That, _Business_ , so-called, was in the toilet before he even started! He's already in the Nevada Insane Asylum!"

 ***Frightened Phone Gibberish***

"Why Nevada?! 'Why Nevada?'?! Because that old idiot loves Las Vegas and the Rodeo as mush as I love Fan-Fiction Crossovers between my two favorite Saturday Morning Anime cartoons; Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors!"

I listened to my Tzumi Bluetooth headset, as for a while there was only silence.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

 ***Phone Gibberish***

"That's right; Fun-Finity Dolls and comics."

 ***Phone Gibberish***

"What?! Who will be where?!"

 ***Excited Phone Gibberish***

"A TV Studio? A show where some star as extras and some work as the crew; Lights, Camera crew, catering, the works?!"

 ***Phone Gibberish. Speaker names price***

"Sold! Say no more! I'll sign however many copies of that contract you bring me! However many you need."

 ***Happy Phone Gibberish***

"Buh-bye." I pressed the Power On/Off/Answer/Play/Pause button on my headset. Then I jumped in the air and cried joy!

"Yes! The Royal Empire gets an expansion!"

And I was so eager for the station to be open for business, I couldn't help but dance...

 **And so, our story begins...**

 **How was that? Good? Bad?**

 **So here's the list of characters I seem to want in the show as "Extras"**

 **Sailor Moon: Serena/Sailor Moon, Mina/Sailor Venus**

 **Ronin Warriors: Ryo, Sage**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Yuma, Hart Tenjo, Astral**

 **Double Dragon: Jimmy Lee**

 **MK: DotR: Sonya Blade**

 **Who here knew that: Mike Donovan voiced Sage of Halo in Ronin Warriors as well as Billy in Double Dragon? Who knew Scott McNeil did Jimmy from Double Dragon as well as Kale, Warlord of Corruption? Who would have guessed Olivia D'Abo, Princess Jenna from Conan the Destroyer, voiced Sonya Blade in the cartoon Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm?**

 **Read, Review with lots of nice comments and helpful ideas.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Interviews

**Alysa's Variety Story**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Hi everyone. So here's the next chapter of my variety story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **So I got The Great Muppet Caper recorded into the DVR, right? Yay me! Speaking of which, I'm trying to figure out a Fan-Fiction I can write similar to the Yu-Gi-Oh version Kender20 wrote. But mine is an Anime Crossover, or at the very least a Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors Crossover.**

 **Whoever knows anime I can use as to fill out all the characters, as long as they're anime I know at least a little bit about, let me know via Review or PM.**

 **Chapter 1: Interviews**

Several months after the completion of the studio's construction, I sat in my desk, looking for good... uh, "Characters" to help out with the show. I was working on a Word Search book, while waiting for the first people to enter.

 **Please note that I'll be using characters from my favorite cartoons and anime in this, like in Toadstool89's Truth or Dare show she used video game characters.**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, I'm just working a Word book," I called.

In strode two fit youths; one in red with blue armbands, and one in blue with red armbands.

"Billy and Jimmy Lee! Sit down boys." They sat down and I put my book away.

"We heard you were looking for help with a special show?" asked Billy.

"Yes. I was looking for people with, uh... moral prospects, to help with a fun little variety show. And I figure with a couple of Martial Arts Masters like yourselves on my team, I can't lose."

"And the shows on TV these days," Jimmy said.

"I know, right?" I asked. "I saw this show, Clarence, that had a scene of him swimming in a pool of counterfeit bills. I mean it's not enough to have him swim in money, discount Scrooge McDuck from Disney's animated classic, Ducktales... But to have the bills not even be real money?" The boys both nodded at that.

"Well, let's see... Jimmy, you like video games, right?"

"Check," he replied.

"And Billy, you like milk, but dislike Shadow Master, right?" I asked.

"I do," he answered.

"Well, I like both of the things you like. And while I don't worry much about bad hair days, I hate Shadow Master." I said. Then I grbbed a few sheets of paper. "Now let's see... what can I have you do?"

Then an idea hit me.

"Say, boys. Jimmy, you could be an extra on the show, and Billy, you could help out with the catering."

They high-fived me, and called out: "By the Power of the Dragon."

 **# # #**

The next interview was with the Ronin Warriors.

"So, you boys seem to know a lot about Evil," I said. "You boys could really help with a very special part of the show. I hope you enjoy it."

Kento raised his hand.

"You don't, haha have to raise your hand," I giggled. "But go on, Kento."

"I volunteer to help with catering while I'm not an extra on the show."

"Done!" I stood up and shook his hand. He grinned.

"And of course, Sage and Ryo, my favorite Ronins," I said, grinning at them, "I want you both as extras on the show, too."

With that, they nodded and the five warriors walked out.

And so the interviews went on with Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal characters, the Sailor Scouts, the Defenders of the Realm, and some others I thought I'd include.

 **Short I imagine. But come on. Who wants an entire chapter of me, the Authoress, just trying to figure out how the interviews are going to go? Boring Central yo.**

 **So, who here wants to tell me how to start the actual show? Should I start with the part of the show like Lewis Black's The Root of all Evil? Should I try doing it in the style of Live with Regis and Kelly? (Which I haven't watched in ages, thus don't remember how it went.) Or should I try doing it like American Ninja Warrior, which I would watch if I only knew what time on what channel.**

 **So there's a few stories I'm still trying to do:**

 **The Lego Friends story where they get Sailor Scout and Ronin Warrior powers**

 **Thee Bratz and Barbie Crossover where Ailani babysits little Krissy**

 **And as of recently, a story based on the Shadow the Hedgehog video game, but using an OC I create myself. Who knows where I can get that game on Playstation 2 and Classic Xbox? Please let me know.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. The World today is Evil Part 1

**Alysa's Variety Story**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. Got lots on my mind; The Election, (Hope Trump wins!) Shadow the Hedgehog Xbox game, (Got Sonic Riders for Classic Xbox from my co-worker at Cap & Co, Bless her sweet heart.) getting my own apartment near Cap & Co... It's quite the hectic life.**

 **Chapter 2: Why the World today is Evil part 1**

 _Alysa's Apartment, 8:45 PM_

I was just finishing getting ready. Then I was going to get to the station.

"Almost time. Better hurry and get-" I suddenly remembered something. "I need my microphone." I grabbed my WWE Big Talker Microphone and my key card.

 **"How in the world does that microphone work in a TV Station?" the readers ask.**

 **"Can't an Authoress have any fun with a completely original Fan-Fiction of her own?" I reply.**

I unlock the studio and enter the broadcast room. The lights and cameras come on.

"Good evening. I'm Alysa Aiday, and this is my show, where I talk about what's good in the world, and put on trial all the stuff that's bad in it. Tonight, Cartroon Network versus the Classic Xbox games."

 ***Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal theme; Halfway to Forever, kicks up***

I then pressed the Echo Button on the mic.

"Convinced that the Video Game Industry is the Root of Evil, the armor-clad heartthrob of Lightning, Sage of the Halo!"

A blue-eyed blond teen in green sub-armor stepped onto the stage, waving to the applauding crowd.

"And convinced that Cartoon Network of the 2000s since 2010 is the Real Root of Evil, the Light in the Darkness, Sailor Moon!"

A blue-eyed blonde girl with odango hairstyle comes out, and the crowd applauds.

"Opening Statements? Let's start with you, Miss Moon." I said.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Sailor Moon replied. "Your Honor, why isn't there a Negaverse bimbo zapping energy tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know." I answered.

"Because the TV people were stupid enough to cancel my show, and NOT tell you where to get the DIC version on DVD! Everyone here knows that Cartoon Network has become the Root of Evil, because as of 2009, IT SUCKS!"

 ***The Audience Boos loudly***

"If it please the Court, might I show a video?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I love videos," I said, smiling with some snark.

 ***Audience turns to a large monitor***

 ***A clip of a modern cartoon, Clarence, plays. A character is swimming in a pool of coutnerfeit bills***

"Look at that," Sailor Moon said, jabbing her finger at the screen. "This cartoon is defacing one of the Greatest Disney cartoons of ALL TIME!"

"Augh! I, LOVED, DuckTales back in the day!" I replied, equally outraged.

 ***Audience boos loudly again***

"Sage, I hope your lightning can break that stone barrier," I called to Sage, as Sailor Moon took her seat. Sage stood up.

"Your Honor," Sage said, "It's a well known fact that the Video Game Industry is the Roots of Darkness, because as soon as they come up with a new system, they do Fire Sales with their older inventory."

"Goodness knows how hard it's getting to find a good Nintndo Entertainment System, or NES for short, these days," I said with a scoff.

Sage strode about the room.

"And as you know, the first Nintendo DS could play Gameboy Advance and Advance SP games," Sage said. "The new 3DS and 2DS can't play the Gameboy Advance games."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Sailor Moon cried. "The Nintendo 3DS can connect to the Internet, record video, take pictures, and record sounds. Sounds that you can change the pitch!"

"I'm going to allow it, Meatball Brain," I replied with a sly grin.

"Only the boys I have a crush on call me Meaatball Head or Brain!" she blustered.

 **Message to my readers; I have a Classic Xbox, but have NEVER ONCE seen let alone played Xbox One or 360, so forgive me if I don't mention Anything of either of those game systems. And yes, I have a 3DS, so I DO know it can do all that stuff. But I have a message for all you Netflix fans out there. Personal Message me only, please.**

"Enough!" I cried. "Sage of Halo, present your Ripple of Evil."

The room went dark an a spotlight shined on Sage as he took the center of the stage.

"If the Evil of modern gaming goes unchecked, there will be people getting Emulators of all the oldest systems without having the actual systems in their households. The number of Lawsuits against these hardcore gamers will Skyrocket! Then all the money their lawyers will lose from their lost cases will be declared to go to Cancer and Polio Cure Research, but it will all be wasted on alcohol, Viagra, and condoms."

 ***Audience boos as Sage finishes***

"Sailor Moon," I called, "Light the way through the night."

The room darkens again and the spotlight shines on her.

"If the evil of modern Cartoon Network continues, the fans will stop tuning in. Theey'll lose business, and they'll likely file for Bankrupcy. Meanwhile, the former fans will waste their nights, losing sleep over not being able to find their shows on DVD. And then everyone who owns a TV will sell it for Grocery money, and use their Visa, Master Card, or any sort of Credit Card to get DVD sets of their shows. Then their Card bills will skyrocket, and they'll be hunted down by the IRS."

 ***Audience gasps at the mention of the IRS***

"The Verdict is in!" I called, getting everyone's attention. "I rule that the Root of Evil is... Cartoon Network! And I sentence them to College level Video Game Design schools, to recreate all the classics for those who miss the NES, Sega Genesis, and Gameboy Color. My Court is Adjourned!"

 ***Audience claps and cheers, I step out, and 'Forever Young' from Care Bears movie 2: A New Generation kicks up; from the Guitar Solo/Key Change when the screen goes to red and end credits***

 **So folks? Nintendo 3DS, Classic Xbox, but four games I don't have. And of course the message about Netflix...**

 **Read, Review, and suggest ideas what sort of 'American Ninja Warrior' events I could have go on.**

 **Maybe if I try Gamefly... They ought to have the games I want on Classic Xbox. An of course I could click the "Keep it" button and Buy them.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	4. Sad News

**Until such time I get Double Dragon cartoon complete series on DVD, I won't be updating "Alysa and Aaliah Aiday's Adventures"** **Unless someone does me the service of giving me ideas that ACTUALLY WILL work gor my stories, I might end up leaving forever, to use Wattpad more.**


End file.
